Louis Syphre II
Louis Syphre II is the heir to the celestial throne of the Oblivion Kingdom Luminem in the Age of Industry canon. He is the son of former Goddess Meridia. Being daedric in origin and born from the light, Louis has an extreme control over photons, being able to create and bend vast amounts of energy. Backstory Louis Syphre II was the seventh child of the depowered Meridia and Louis Syphre I, King of Luminem. He spent the first 300 years of his life learning and studying in the most uneventful of ways. Due to his seeming lack of intelligence, failure to socialize and his stubborn commitments to books, his siblings often laughed at him while they played with with each other Louis never cared for his sibling's bullying, for he simply saw them as simple minded and too mentally weak to hold legible conversation with him. When Louis reached 350 years old (in mortal years), his mother created a pocket dimension for him to train his powers and skills. It was at this point Louis discovered he was the only one capable of controlling the special lightsword "Luminous Demise", a weapon capable of destroying a daedra's animus permanently. Louis' powers fully awakened when he was exactly 666 biological years old, after intense training. He was designated as the heir to the Celestial throne the moment he returned from the simulation at the age of 1350, to the dismay of his siblings, after he defeated all of them in magical and physical combat. Chronologically, he was still 350 years old. Louis spent the next few years reordering the courts and the political systems to suit the population better and transform his nation into one that would be envied by all other daedra. As such, he spearheaded massive research campaigns into all sorts of technologies that were deemed ridiculous. They progressed at rapid speeds and new technologies were developed on a yearly basis. Within the short span of 150 years, every Auroran soldier was equipped with an energy rifle, all political issues were resolved and there was no shortage of resources. Louis' claim to the throne of Luminem solidified and even his siblings gave him grudging respect. Events of Age of Industry To try and advance mortal technologies, such that they would not fall prey to another Oblivion crisis, Meridia sent Louis Syphre to Mundus, to marry into the Royal Family and on the way engineer some marvels for them. Such was to solve both Louis' status as single, as well as serve Meridia's original intent, which was to prevent the Daedra from creating another Oblivion crisis, as the improved technologies would be able to fend off daedric invasions. Also, any future emperor or empress would carry the blood of Meridia and so the powers of light, allowing them to defeat other daedra with ease. This would forever prevent any daedric threat from materializing, since the ruler can easily cleanse the world of daedra. Thus, Louis came to Mundus, as an ambassador of the Auroran courts, where he suggested an alliance through marriage with the Emperor, giving the Emperor three magical items in the process. He at first was rather cold and indifferent to the Princess, but he grew to love her after he could let go of his past grievance caused by his mortal lover, the sorceress Illya Lelindre. With Marya he would have a pair of children. Louis eventually battled Sander Lafayette in the city of Leyawiin. He was banished successfully by Sander, in part due to his reluctance to use his full powers during the battle and in part due to Sander's skills and possession of Jack Jackson's sword, which could stop Louis' supernatural regeneration, as he was in mortal form. Louis reappeared to in shade form to Ada Zeill to pass her an Auroran pistol for her battle against the Behemoth, for unknown reasons. It proved pointless, since the weapon was not designed to destroy armored targets. He observed the battle as an ethereal shade. Eventually, Louis took Ada back for her punishment in Luminem, destroying her wings and thus Ada's immortality, instead of outright killing her, before sending her into a portal to an unknown location. Louis does know the location, although he keeps it a secret. Louis' children were eventually born. He named them, before they vanished into the non linear time to train, study and age, so they would be ready for adult duties as soon as possible.They were born via a surrogate mother, who happens to be Louis' elder sister, as their parents have incompatible blood. Both children have relatively spectacular powers, although they do not use them very frequently. His son is named Levith Syphre, his daughter is named Lyrissa Syphre. Levith was designed to take the Auroran throne, and Lyrissa, the mortal one. Age of Industry II Louis never directly interferes in the main story. Instead, Louis only seeks to solve a series of military events and crimes that are plaguing Luminem, ever since they put down a rebellion by his crazed brother. Together with his subordinate Commander Zeill, Louis investigates the conspiracy surrounding the Royal Family of Luminem. At almost every turn, Louis is constantly outsmarted by an opponent that seems to understand him much better than he understands his opponent. Louis is further confused by the fact he is supposed to keep the throne and continue ruling after the conspiracy succeeds. Thus, the true mind behind the orchestration of the conspiracies is nigh unknown. The same conspiracy troubles Louis' son Levith, but as Levith is unable to contact his father after Ada Zeill's tablet malfunctions, he cannot provide additional thinking power to aid his family. Thus, Louis is practically on his own, until Ada's tablet recovers functionality. Louis seemed to have uncovered the agents behind the conspiracy, but he is unable to do anything against them, for he is threatened with something he cannot prevent at all - an Auroran invasion of Mundus that is not under his command. Thus, he sculpted the plan for Ezriel Zeill to penetrate Mundus as a spirit familiar, to eliminate the threats on both fronts. Louis also discovered Aurora Zeill was not killed in the Animus strike, and that his second brother was adopted, in a strange revelation by his unknown adversary. He also realized that the royal family members were immune to the effects of Animus destruction, which was why Aurora wasn't killed, since she bore Levith's child. Louis continues to investigate the circumstances of his kingdom's separatist movement. He discovers that his eldest brother was swapped at birth, and that there is an unknown Auroran backing him. This makes Louis' eldest brother just a pawn. Personality and Appearance Louis Syphre appears nearly emotionless to those around him, which serves only to disquiet those who know him. The reason for this was because of the denial he had over killing his own lover and thus the psychological reaction of denial and suppression of his emotional states. Louis rejects other's help to allow him to cope with his psychological hollow. Louis seems uncaring and aloof, but generally he tries to make sure everyone around him that he actually cares for is unhurt and safe. He hates Mundus with passion, for he was betrayed by a mortal. This makes him view most mortals with disdain and disgust, unless they prove to be able to change his mind. He has never truly befriended a mortal since his betrayal by his lover, until Princess Marya caught his attention. As a father, as evidenced by his son Levith, Louis is a strict disciplinarian. Louis does not kill indiscriminately, but he never takes Prisoners of War or allows enemies to escape. If he decides to kill a person, he will. There is no middle ground for enemies. He is remorseless when it comes to taking lives. Louis is very tall for an average Breton, nearing 6' 2". He has a muscular body, which is offset by his rather feminine face, which is still considered handsome by most women. His silvery white hair is short and slicked back, although his fringe tends to hang over his eyes anyway. His eyes are a light, silvery blue and glow when he uses his powers. Louis has a pair of massive wings that look like those of an eagle/hawk, but are ethereal and white. He actually has three pairs of such wings in his true form. Powers and Equipment Louis Syphre has a large amount of innate abilities that he can call upon to aid him in battle. As with most of his kind, he can call upon some form of energy projection. Louis, however, possesses far more powers than his brethren as he is part of the royal family, namely in the form of electromagnetic force manipulation manifested as photokinesis. This enables him to project and bend light into almost anything, from simple beams for attack to complex structures. A secondary ability allows Louis to manipulate life energies, granting him immense healing capabilities. However, due to Akatosh's barrier, Louis is unable to use most of his power on Mundus, which limits him to simple projection of light and basic healing powers in his mortal avatar, a fraction of the powers he wields in Oblivion. Louis also possesses the ability to fly on his wings, an extreme magicka regeneration rate and a healing factor. Should he die, he would return to the waters of Oblivion to recreate himself in 666 years, less if his body was not fully destroyed. As with all Aurorans, he can sense supernatural phenomena and entities. Louis possesses latent Telekinesis that he never uses. However, at a moment's notice, he can use it to block almost anything. He cannot use it in Mundus under normal conditions, but in a life and death situation, it might trigger passively. Louis controls the sword "Luminous demise", an otherwise innocuous lightsword with twisted properties that allows it to destroy daedra animi. How it does so is a mystery. He is an expert fencer with the weapon and can fire arcs of light to cut far away targets. He also has a pair of pistols that he can channel his light through for attacking. If they are not in his hands, they deplete their charge with use. As with the Auroran laws, he cannot bring his nation's current technologies into Mundus, thus he uses obsolete gear. Due to his preference for automatic rifles, he is only barely decent with his current guns. Louis has a specific weakness on Mundus. While he can bind freely to Mundus, he can be returned to Oblivion with simple banish spells that any mage would know. Also, daedric weapons will temporarily stop his healing factor from closing his wounds on Mundus only. Also, as the Son of Meridia, he commands the entire Auroran army and his word is the highest authority. No Auroran will defy his command. He can cause extreme pain and disorientation in any Auroran that disobeys him (except his children, siblings and parents), forcing them to kneel. Louis hates using this ability and respects his soldiers, though. He is capable of using it on anyone after he became king. Louis' blood, when combined with any person from the cursed Lelindre bloodline, such as Princess Marya, becomes a very, very powerful explosive. Even a few drops of Lelindre blood, when mixed with Auroran blood, explodes with a force similar to a hand grenade. Louis used a vial of blood, for example, to take out Skypirates which attempted to duel him. Trivia * Louis is based on a hybrid between angels and demons. His name is actually a pun on "Lucifer", which is Latin for "lightbringer", which also fits well with his control over light and his efforts to improve the technologies of the mortals. It is also a stark Juxtaposition of a commonly demonic sounding name with an avatar of light. * His appearance is based heavily on a hybrid of Final Fantasy Villain Sephiroth and Dante from Devil may Cry. Notable differences is the fact he is right handed, more muscular, has short hair, two white wings and blue eyes. He also wears white clothes and wields a longsword instead. * His identity as a child of Meridia, not some more Aedric entity, is due to the fact that while he might seem angelic to most and appear as a paragon of light , it does not mean he is a Holy Crusader who fights as a hero for mortals. To Louis, as to any daedra, a mortal is a plaything to be manipulated. * Also, as a Daedra. Louis is a catalyst for change. Change that he would bring to Mundus on his arrival. * Louis is a talented inventor and managed to make a quick loading semi automatic rifle within a matter of hours. * Louis like most of the royal Aurorans, has three pairs of wings. * Louis is named after his father as Meridia at that time ran out of names that started with "L" and she was obsessed with naming all her children with names that started with "L". Category:Age of Industry Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Daedra Category:Spellswords Category:Aurorans Category:Kings